deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocket Raccoon
Rocket Raccoon is a character from Marvel comics. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Rocket and Groot *Fox McCloud vs Rocket Raccoon (Complete) *Guardians of the Galaxy Battle Royale *Guardians of the Galaxy vs Teen Titans *Ratchet and Clank VS Rocket and Groot *Rocket Racoon & Groot vs Batman & Robin *Rocket Racoon & Groot vs Han Solo & Chewbacca *Rocket Raccoon vs. Perry the Platypus (By Digilord 64, Completed) *Rocket Raccoon vs. Trigger Happy *Rocket Raccoon vs Underdog *Rocket Racoon VS Wolf *Sparkster vs. Rocket Racoon (By Ganime, Completed) *Mordecai and Rigby vs. Rocket and Groot Possible Opponents *Bucky O'Hare *Ch'p (DC Comics) *Dexter *Dex-Starr (DC Comics) *Doraemon *Gizmo (DC) *Jimmy Neutron *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Rigby History Subject 89P13 was originally a normal raccoon before he can his family were brought to the planet Halfworld in the Keystone Quadrdant, an area of outer space sealed off from the rest of the cosmos by the so-called Galacian Wall. The raccoon, like many of the other animals brought to the planet, was genetically and cybernetically enhanced with human level intelligence and bipedal body construction to serve a caretaker to the mentally ill inmates. However, the years of abuse and repetitive genetic rewrite caused the raccoon to develop a vain and chaotic personality, driving him into getting off world and becoming a public menace to the galaxy as Rocket Raccoon. Luckily, he gets a second chance as a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Death Battle Info Rocket is easily enraged and extremely aggressive who hides his insecurities by being generally misanthropic, bitter, sarcastic, and exceedingly trigger-happy. He pride himself on his ability to be professional, hating to be derided as a rodent or vermin. But despite Rocket's apparent dislike of people, he is exceedingly attached to Groot, and is the only known individual who is able to understand him. While an accomplished starship pilot, Rocket is an excellent military tactician and marksman with an affinity for heavy weapons. He is also master engineer Weapons * Twin Laser Pistols * Laser Cannon * Gas Grenade * Hadron Enforcer * Traps Abilities While having the attributes of a Earth raccoon, Rocket's body is modified genetically with slight cybernetic enhancements. * Enhanced Intelligence * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Senses Feats * As a criminal, Rocket's extensive record includes 13 counts of theft, 23 counts of escape from incarceration, 7 counts of mercenary activity, and 15 counts of arson. * Tricked Star Lord numerous times into fetching him something he claimed to need for the team's sake. *Can MacGyver explosives powerful enough to annihilate an entire building or even destroy a moon * Singlehandedly overwhelmed Ravagers on his own, using traps and his surroundings. * Once saved his team by using his lying skills to disrupt a cult's spaceship powered by faith. Faults * Vain and chaotic pathological liar with an obsessive compulsive disorder. * Hates being compared to his Earth-based kind, or called "Subject: 89P13", "rodent", and "vermin". * Short reach for normal attacks. * Plans often rely on Groot for muscle * Weak at unarmed combat. * Obsesses over duct tape. Gallery guardians-of-the-galaxy-groot-rocket-2.jpg|Groot and Rocket Raccoon in Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Marvel Characters Category:Aliens Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Marksman